snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Anya Phillips
Anya Riley Phillips was born on November 11th, 2064 in a small village in rural Russia. Her mother, a poor traveler, died during childbirth. Anya's father remains unknown. Anya, an orphan, was being raised by a village elder. At the age of 4, she met Dr. and Dr. Phillips. She was adopted shortly after and taken to Surrey, England. She's lived there ever since. Early Life 'Pre-Phillips Years' Anya was born in a small village in the outskirts of Russia on November 11th, 2064. She was born to a mysterious and poor traveler drifting from village to village. Her mother passed away in childbirth. This left little Anya an orphan. The village Anya lived in had a very superstitious population. Being an orphan, and given the condition in which her mother passed away, Anya was viewed as a sign of bad luck. One of the village elders took her in and named her. She spent the following four years under the elder's care. 'Being a Phillips' Late during the 2068 year, Dr. and Dr. Phillips took their first trip to Anya's village to deliver vaccines. They both adored Anya, who, being avoided by the village, adored any attention. During another visit in the spring of 2069, the village elder encouraged the doctors to adopt the little girl. The village elder, fearing for the girl's safety and education, was eager for the girl to have a good life. It was during the summer, following the arrival of their biological son's Hogwart's letter, that plans were put into place to bring the child home in September. Almost immediately after sending Carter off to Hogwarts, Dr. & Dr. Phillips once again took a trip to Russia. This time they brought home a daughter. Anya, having only had a given name, was renamed Anya Riley Phillips. After joining the Phillips family, the little girl thrived. She enjoyed her new life and treasured her new family. 'Summer 2075' Growing up, magic was kept a secret from Anya. The Phillips family feared what would happen if the child accidently slipped something about magic out when she met with counselors and adoption agents. The summer before her brother's final year was when she discovered what was kept from her. This was when she discovered the truth behind Carter's "boarding school." During the summer of 2075 a big family trip was planned. Anya had no idea why her parents and brother were making a big deal of the trip. She assumed it had to do with Carter graduating the following year. This turned out to be more true then she could have ever realized. While visiting Puddle River in Dorset, she noticed odd hoops in the distance. She also heard the hoot of nearby owls. Carter, knowing the Hogwarts letter were on their way, waited outside to take them from the school owls without anyone noticing. He, however, wasn't quick enough for his sister. His sister, who grabbed binoculars at the sound of an owl came outside. Carter barely had time to hide the letter behind his back. Carter's new Quidditch Captain's badge fell out of his letter and into plain sight. As luck would have it, Anya quickly found it. After several awkward seconds, Carter lied about what his sister had found. Anya was a perceptive child though. She could tell she was being lied to. Carter, unsure how to handle the situation, ended up leaving. Marilyn Force, who had joined the family for the summer, followed after him. He returned several hours later. (After trying out for the Puddlemere United quidditch team, which was the reason they were in Dorset.) It was at this time that the truth was shared with Anya. News of being lied to for years troubled the young girl. She began to feel doubts about really being a member of the family. It took the remainder of the summer for her to forgive her parents. It took longer for her to forgive her brother. After talking to Mina Bennett, at King's Cross they day they were returning to Hogwarts, Anya was finally able to come to terms with magic and her brother. She sent an owl a few weeks later to her brother. Their relationship was mended. 'A Witch?' (Or... I'm One Too?) Anya spent the following year finding out all she could about the magical world. She felt she had seven years worth of catch up to do. Mina, Marilyn, and Marie were all more than willing to help Anya in her research. They sent pictures and stories to the young girl. Mina even lended Anya a copy of Quidditch Through the Ages. That Christmas holiday, Carter told her stories, and thanks to her research, she was able to understand most of it. She was ecstatic to be a part of his "secret life." Little did she was going to become an even bigger part. Early summer the Phillips family received a visit from Ministry wizards. Turns out that Carter wasn't the only one with magical blood in the family. Anya Riley Phillips was a witch. And she'd been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hogwarts Years 'First Year' (2076-2077) Anya had a hard time adjusting to the fact that she'd be attending Hogwarts during the school year. She had a very best friend who she'd been inseparable with since the moment they met. Upon arrival to Platform 9 3/4 she discovered that her best friend also had magical blood. It was a very blissful ride to the school. Anya was excited that she'd be spending the next seven years with her best friend. She was also excited about being to share all she's learned about the school with her friend. She was heartbroken to find out that they were sorted into separate houses. She was placed into Gryffindor, while Alec Summers was placed into Hufflepuff. After several rough weeks, she came to terms with their separation, and was just grateful to have him at the same school. A few months later they both made their quidditch teams. Both got the position of seeker. They played their very first game against each other. Alec and Hufflepuffs won. But their friendship remained unchanged even though they were rivals. Anya had many adventures and made many friends during her first year at Hogwarts. The most memorable being the time she rode the moving giraffe topiary. 'Second Year' (Summer 2077-2078) 'Third Year' (Summer 2078-2079) 'Fourth Year' (Summer 2079-2080) 'Fifth Year' (Summer 2080-2081) 'Sixth Year' (Summer 2081-2082) 'Seventh Year' (Summer 2082-2083) Family 'Steve and Laurie Phillips' 'Carter Phillips' Carter stufffff Friends 'Alec '"Blakey"' Summers' 'Asher '"Honeyduke"' Romalotti' Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Category:Class of 2083 Category:Quidditch Category:Muggleborn Category:Alumni